


The Dark Crystal: Visitors from Another World

by NoMoreVillains



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreVillains/pseuds/NoMoreVillains
Summary: The Crystal accidentally sends four humans to Thra, resulting in a few changes to the prophecy that will change Thra forever.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	The Dark Crystal: Visitors from Another World

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter of my experimental Dark Crystal story.

_Another world, another time, in the age of wonder._

_On the planet Thra, there is a Crystal that serves as the heart of the world. Since the land was young, Aughra protected the Crystal for she knew that it connected to all life on Thra. But closest to her heart were the Gelfling. Seven Gelfling clans call Thra home._

_The proud Vapra of the mountain city of Ha'Rar. The most cultured of the Gelfling who rule over the seven clans._

_The fierce Stonewood of the endless forests. Renowned for their prowess in battle._

_The gentle Grottan of the underground caves. Caregivers of all the creatures of Thra and almost forgotten by the world above._

_The amphibious Drenchen of the swamps. Warriors known for their combat on both land and water._

_The mystical Dousan of the deserts. Shamans who value life and death above materialistic needs._

_The knowledgable Sifa of the seas. Seafaring explorers who continuously search for new wisdom to add to their collections._

_The bold Spriton of the grasslands. Warriors who know the land more than any other Gelfling and use it to their advantage._

_For uncounted millennia, all of Thra existed in perfect balance. Until the Crystal cracked and a single piece broke off, wounding it. Then strife began and two new races appeared: the Skeksis and the Mystics. The Skeksis bewitched Aughra with stories of the universe and built her an orrery so that she might learn the mysteries of the cosmos for herself. And so, Aughra turned her eye to the stars and the Skeksis took control of the Castle of the Crystal._

_Now the Skeksis gather in the sacred chamber, where the Crystal hangs above a shaft of air and fire. The Skeksis with their hard and twisted bodies, their harsh and twisted wills. Almost a thousand years have passed since the Skeksis declared themselves rulers of Thra. Today once more they gather in secret as a new day begins to steal life from the Crystal they have sworn to protect. So they may replenish themselves, cheat death again, through the power of their source, their treasure, their fate, The Dark Crystal._

_But today, fate has a different plan in store for the Skeksis. Today, fate has drawn new life forms to Thra. Today, these visitors will change everything._

As the first sun climbed to its peak, the Skeksis noticed something odd was happening. The Crystal's purple light suddenly began to draw away from the Skeksis and to a single spot on the ground. The Skeksis watched as something very slowly appeared in the light. Something resembling a Gelfing with blonde hair was lying down face-first on the ground and wore strange clothing. Even stranger were the ears, they were short, not unlike a Podling's.

"What is this?" demanded skekSo the Emperor.

"I...I don't know," skekZok the Ritual-Master said honestly.

"Can we eat it?" asked skekAyuk the Gourmand. He gave the creature a sniff. "Ugh! Doesn't smell good!"

"Perhaps it's dead," skekLach the Collector snorted. "Too bad."

"Wait," skekTek the Scientist gasped. "It's waking up!"

Slowly, the creature raised itself up and looked around in a daze. Its face was like a Gelfling's but it was more flat than pointed. Its icy blue eyes looked around and then it laid its eyes on the Skeksis. "Oh, crud..." was all it said.

* * *

In the mountain city of Ha'Rar, Princess Brea was in the library, reading her scrolls when she heard a thud behind her. She turned to see the librarian panting as he placed a pile of books on the table behind her. "Here are the tomes you requested, Princess," he said.

"Oh, thank you!" She took one of them off the pile and brought it to her desk.

The door to the library opened and a Gelfling that resembled an older version of Brea entered. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, but the older Gelfling had on warrior armor. "I knew I would find you here, sister."

Brea turned around and greeted her with a smile. "Tavra!" The two sisters embraced. "Oh, it's nice to see you! I have to tell you about Dousan prophecies," she gestured to her books. "Did you know that-"

Tavra held up a hand. "Not now, Brea. I've been called to a disturbance in the middle of the city. Apparently, some strange creature has been sighted in the square."

Brea's eyes widened. "A strange creature? Oh, can I come?"

"No. It might be dangerous. Just stay in the library until I know it's safe."

Brea just scoffed. "You get all the fun."

Tavra made a chuckle. "I never have fun. You and Seladon know that." Tavra put her helmet back on and left. Brea grumbled and folded her arms. Then she made a smirk. "It can't hurt just to see."

* * *

Tavra found a group of Paladin soldiers gathered at a shop. "What's going on," she asked.

"We've cornered the creature in here," a Paladin responded. "We've blocked all the exits."

"I'll take it from here," Tavra said, readying her spear.

"Be careful," another Paladin said. "It managed to overpower one of us and steal his sword."

Tavra slowly entered the shop with two Paladins by her side. There, they found the creature backed into a corner with a sword in its arms. It had dark skin, dark hair and brown eyes like a Dousan Gelfling, but its clothing was strange, nothing like they had seen on Thra. The most curious thing however, was its face. It sort of looked like a Gelfling's, but it was flat instead of pointed and its ears were small, like a Podling's. It pointed the sword at Tavra and snarled, "Stay back!"

"Stand down, creature," Tavra ordered. "You're surrounded."

The creature swung the sword, but Tavra blocked it and knocked it out of her opponent's hand. Now disarmed, it was easy for the Paladins to hold it down and bind its hands with ropes. "Take it to the cells," Tavra shouted. "I will alert the All-Maudra."

"Get off me," the creature shouted as the Paladins dragged it off.

* * *

In a dome high in the mountains, a lone Podling was busy brushing dust off a collection of books. It made certain not to disturb the hag that was sitting in the chair before the large moving model of planets, suns, moons and stars. The hag had long grey hair, blue robes with planetary symbols on it and her right eye socket was completely empty. The left eye was intact but closed, like she was sleeping.

As the Podling dusted, he suddenly saw a light being beamed into the room. The light then began to change shapes, becoming something that was shaped like a Gelfling. Then the light slowly began to change into a creature that resembled a Gelfling but with short ears and a flat face. It laid on the floor, unconscious. Cautiously, the Podling poked the creature with a stick and to his surprise, it began to stir. Then it spoke, "Where am I?"

The Podling suddenly decided to be brave...or maybe foolish and pointed his feather duster at the creature and shouted at it in his language. The creature held up its arms and said, "Easy! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to know where I am!" The Podling, still holding its feather duster at it, responded in his language, but the creature said, "Sorry. I don't understand."

The Podling tried repeating what it said. The creature made out a few words. "Thra? Aughra?" It looked at the hag sitting in the chair. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Deep underground, Deet gathered some glow moss for the Nurloc worms waiting to eat deep below. She could hear one of them bellowing. "I hear you, I hear you! You're really fussy today, aren't you?" She spread her wings and flew over to where the Nurlocs were impatiently waiting for food. "Here you are, enjoy!" She dropped her moss onto the ground and the giant worms began eating them.

Suddenly, one of the Nurlocs made another noise. Not one of hunger, but of alarm. Deet looked down to see a creature lying down on a rock. It sort of looked like a Gelfling, but it had a flat face and short ears. It had black hair and pale skin and wore strange clothing. Deet hovered down to get a good look at it. Then it slowly stirred and opened its eyes, looking around in a daze. "Where am I?" it asked. Then it laid its eyes on Deet and it leaped back in shock.

"It's okay," Deet assured it. "I'm not going to hurt you." The creature didn't look assured. Deet reached into her bag and handed it some glow moss. "Here." The creature didn't take it. "It's alright. It's not toxic. I feed Nurlocs this moss all the time."

The creature slowly took the moss in its hand and began to eat it. Then it smiled. "This isn't bad!" It began to eat more. "I kind of like it."

Deet smiled. "I hoped you did." She asked, "What is your name?"

"My name? It's..." Suddenly the creature let out a cry as its skin started to glow blue. "What happened to my hands?!"

"That's what glow moss does. It turns your skin blue depending on how much you eat," Deet said with a giggle. "You act like you've never been on Thra before."

"Uh...that's because I haven't."

Deet's eyes widened. "Really? Then, where do you come from?"

The creature made a silly grin. "Would you believe me if I said another world?"


End file.
